


Off The Record

by keijitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu And Sakusa Are Roommates, Crack?, Domestic Fluff, Domestic MSBY Jackals, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, The Jackals Live In A Dorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash
Summary: Alternatively: a peek on the MSBY Jackals’ lives behind the scenes and off the court in their two-story, four bedroom apartment.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born out of the idea of sakuatsu being roommates in a MSBY dorm, and then I just decided to go ham on the idea of "MSBY Jackals in a dorm together"! Chapters might be relatively short, but really sweet! So I hope you like it ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi become roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was born out of the idea of sakuatsu being roommates in a MSBY dorm, and then I just decided to go ham on the idea of "MSBY Jackals in a dorm together"! Chapters might be relatively short, but really sweet! So I hope you like it ♡

Agreeing to live in a dorm had been easy decision for the members of the MSBY Jackals. It cut expenses by _a lot_ and the only sacrifice they had to make was living with each other – which didn’t seem so bad. The place had two floors, four bedrooms attached with bathrooms, and tons of free space for them to lounge in. Choosing to live there had been a no-brainer.

(The same can’t be said for Sakusa Kiyoomi, whose mother had to incessantly insist for him to move out because his sister is about to have a kid and their house only has so many rooms and only a single Mrs. Sakusa. But that detail should be left unsaid.)

Now the only trouble they had to face about the whole ‘Living in a dorm together!’ was designating who’s going to room with who. But somehow that, too, was quickly resolved.

Shuugo and Barnes agreed to be roomed together as the oldest members of the team, Tomas and Shion quickly followed suit since they knew each other, Bokuto and Hinata decided to do so for the same reason, leaving Kiyoomi and Atsumu as the last two who hadn’t been picked by anyone.

Kiyoomi didn’t really expect to be picked anyway – he just planned on rooming with whoever he’d be left with. Atsumu, on the other hand, jokingly did a dramatic monologue on how Hinata ‘betrayed’ him or something. Honestly, no one but the two understood what was going on so they just let them be.

Once they all settled in their rooms, Atsumu placed his bag on the floor and took a seat on the bottom bunk. “So Omi-kun what’s more comfy for you, top or bottom?” The blond flashes him a grin, and Kiyoomi does _not_ miss the double entendre in the man’s words.

“I’ll take the bottom bunk, if you don’t mind.” He replies with a straight face, choosing to ignore the figure of speech. Atsumu surprisingly vacates the bed, allowing Kiyoomi to place his own pillow and blanket on it. “Do you want the closet near the bathroom to compromise?”

Atsumu laughs. “Sure, sure.”

Kiyoomi wonders if he’s dreaming or if he’s _actually_ getting along pretty easily with the usually irritating setter. Atsumu used to strike him as the obnoxious type who would tease him (well, he does) and annoy him as much as he can; this sudden change of pace was _not_ part of Kiyoomi’s expectations on living with the setter.

“Ah by the way Omi-kun,” Atsumu glances back at him, pausing from unpacking his things. “You should take a shower before me at night – I have a routine and it might take a while.”

( _Are you really Miya Atsumu or did you switch with your more pleasant twin?_ )

“Okay.”

The blond laughs. “Okay.”

* * *

“Was it easy moving out for you, Omi-kun?”

Atsumu isn’t sure if the wing spiker is already asleep since they already turned the lights off minutes ago, but it’s worth a try right? Much to his delight, Kiyoomi seemed to be just awake as he is and replied to his question.

“No.” Atsumu was about to open his mouth to say more, but quickly stopped himself when Kiyoomi continued: “My mom had to…kick me out. I’ve been living with her since I was younger, but my older sister’s about to have a child and she and her husband decided to live with our mom so she could take care of the baby for her.”

Atsumu chuckles lightly. “That’s rough, buddy.”

“Wasn’t it hard for you too? Moving out.”

“Hmm...I guess.” He folds his arms under his head. “I’m not used to not having ‘Samu around, but I think it would’ve been harder for me if we all were in separate rooms instead of having a bunkmate. Is that weird? I’m just really used to having someone around when I’m sleeping.”

“It’s not.” Kiyoomi’s voice is groggy with sleep. “I’ve never slept in the same room with someone except for training camps.”

Atsumu hums. “Then that means you must be really independent, huh? ‘Kinda wish I was like you, Omi-kun.”

When he receives no reply afterwards, the blond closes his eyes and breathes out a laugh. Sooner or later, the room fills with the soft sounds of Kiyoomi’s even breathing and to that, Atsumu falls quickly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!! How was the first chapter? I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments! And if you wanna just talk about all things hq and other fandoms like bsd and stuff, I'm pretty active on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wyannyin)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse on Hinata and Bokuto rooming together!

“Bokuto-san! Which bunk do you want?” These are the words that comes out of Hinata’s mouth the second he and Bokuto arrive in their room. Bokuto tells him how he moves around a lot when he sleeps, so he’ll take the bottom bed, and Hinata chirps with an ‘okay’ and moves some of the things he brought from home (his own bedsheets, blanket, and pillowcase) onto the upper bunk.

Rooming with Bokuto is great! The company is familiar, and just being around his fellow wing spiker makes Hinata feel warm and fuzzy inside – that’s probably the effect Bokuto tends to have on people for sure.

“Hinata! Hinata quick say hi!”

In the middle of unpacking their things, Bokuto suddenly moves to Hinata’s side, phone in hand and a big smile on his face. Hinata blinks, having no clue why he has to say ‘hi’. Then he notices the moving figure in Bokuto’s phone – a smiling Akaashi who was waving a hand to Hinata in greeting.

“Akaashi-san!” Hinata enthusiastically waves back. “Hi!”

“Are you two done unpacking?” Akaashi peeks over Bokuto, and it feels almost like the man is with them instead of just video-calling. “Bokuto-san you should’ve cleaned up the mess on your bed before calling me.”

Bokuto pouts, and Hinata lets out a laugh. “Don’t worry Akaashi-san! I’ll help Bokuto-san unpack since I’m finished with my things!”

Akaashi gives him a smile, and Hinata warms at the expression. He’d been hesitant about moving out just after coming home from Brazil, but having _this_ is quickly making him feel better about his choice. Just like Bokuto, he could call his family anytime and they would definitely pick up (unless they were asleep) and that eased his worries a little more.

“’kaashi, you wanna come visit tomorrow? I don’t think we have anything scheduled—Hinata-kun do we have something to do tomorrow?”

“Nope! Meian-san said we have a free day tomorrow to adapt to the dorm.”

“Cool! So, Akaashi, wanna come over for a bit? It’s really homey here!” From Bokuto’s phone, Hinata could hear Akaashi’s laughter and the soft ‘Sure, Bokuto-san. Do you want me to bring anything? I’ll probably pass by in the afternoon.’ Unknowingly, a smile pulls up on the redhead’s face just seeing the two exchange words.

Hinata doesn’t want to assume so he’ll probably ask later, but he thinks that Bokuto and Akaashi are together. They seem _way_ closer than they used to be in high school, and the two of them have these fond looks on their faces whenever they talk.

(He also thinks that they might’ve been together for a while now, but he _really_ doesn’t want to assume.)

“Hinata-kun?” Bokuto moves his phone so that Hinata can see Akaashi. “Do you want anything when I come over tomorrow? I know you just came back from Brazil so if you’re craving for anything…”

(How embarrassing would it be if Hinata just straight up _cried_ right now? He wonders about this for a moment before rubbing on his eyes like he got dust on them.)

“Um,” Hinata takes a few second to think. “Meat buns?”

Akaashi grins at him. “I’ll bring lots over.”

( _Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry don’t—_ )

Hinata beams at the former setter. Hopefully, he doesn’t look like he’s about to tear up even if he can already feel his eyes go watery. “Thank you, Akaashi-san!”

* * *

_It’s nice_ , Hinata decides, _to be in a dorm with the rest of the team._ He thinks back on Brazil for a moment – remembering how much it had hurt the first few weeks of being there because he didn’t know anyone and wasn’t familiar with most anything about the place. He was in almost the same scenario this time around – being in Tokyo instead of Miyagi – but at least he’s with a group of people who aren’t complete strangers.

So when he cries on his pillow that night, just remembering and comparing and recalling Akaashi’s kindness over the phone and his promise to come over the next day, it’s out of happiness instead of loneliness.

And if Bokuto hears him sniffling and muffling his sobs, he doesn’t say a thing about it. Nor does he speak up to see if he’s alright – not because he doesn’t care, but because he knows Hinata enough to be sure that the redhead isn’t feeling sad. He just closes his eyes, looks forward to tomorrow, and doesn’t ask questions when he sees Hinata’s eyes all swollen the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you liked this second chapter ♡ If you have time to spare, drop some thoughts in the comments and give an r&r :> I hope you're as excited as I am for the next chapter - see you then! Catch me talking about it on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/wyannyin) probably HAHAHAHA


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little tomashion fluff because this pairing really needs more attention, i think

On the day when the Jackals moved into the dorm, Shion tugged the hem of Tomas’ jacket, gave him a look and immediately came to an understanding as they announced that they would room together. It was one of the quickest decisions the two have ever made outside of the volleyball court – and not a bad one either.

Shion and Tomas had known each other for a little over three years now. Mostly due to volleyball, and a teeny bit because they frequent the same restaurant way back when and eventually went from dining alone to dining together (but that story’s for another time). So becoming roommates? Likely better than being with the others whom they’re barely familiar with.

“I’ll be kind and take the top bunk,” Shion declares with a teasing glint in his eyes. “Wouldn’t want our six-foot seven giant toppling down from up there and get an injury.”

Tomas shakes his head and settles at the bottom bunker. “Whatever makes you feel taller, bean.”

After the small exchange, the pair unpacked their things in comfortable silence. Every now and then, Shion would ask Tomas to hang some clothes for him since he was near the closets, while Tomas would throw the smaller man things he would ask to be placed on his desk. By the time they finished adding their personal things to the once empty room, it was already dark out. They could hear some of their teammates shuffling down the halls – probably hungry since no one’s volunteered to cook dinner for the night.

“You mind if I shower first?” Shion asks while already getting himself clothes. Tomas gives him a thumbs up and tosses him the towel that Shion draped on the railing of the upper bunk.

“I’ll grab food for us?”

Shion grins, “Thanks.”

* * *

By the time he comes back with their food, Tomas finds Shion sitting on the upper bunks, legs dangling from the railing and phone in his hand. The shorter man tilts his head to the side when he hears the door open and grins widely when he sees the two plates of food in the middle blocker’s hands. “Who cooked?”

“Meian-san and Barnes-san did a quick grocery run nearby then whipped this up.” Tomas places his plate on his bed and reaches out to hand Shion his. “We have nothing scheduled tomorrow, by the way. Just the usual training in the afternoon.”

Shion hums while digging into his meal. They eat in companionable silence for a while, with just the sounds of their metal chopsticks clicking against their plates and the sudden sounds every now and then from Shion’s phone. Tomas glances up from the lower bed, eyes just meeting Shion’s still-dangling feet, and then shakes his head because _wow okay that’s awkward_.

“Bean.”

“Yeah?” Shion answers _so_ quickly to the nickname, it makes Tomas wonder if it would be the same if he shouted that during their games instead of the libero’s name.

“Wanna come jog with me in the morning? I found a really good place that sells sponge cake in the route I take.” Tomas doesn’t really expect his friend to say yes. Despite them being professional volleyball players, Shion tends to have a lazy streak and would do just the bare minimum to get through the day (“I mean I’ll do a hundred pushups if that’s in our regime, but more than that? I’ll pass.").

So when he hears the man chirp, “Sure!” he blinks and looks up – _nope, look away, nothing to see there just feet –_ then says “Did you really hear what I said or…?”

He could already imagine Shion puffing up his cheeks. If they were face to face with each other, the libero would probably be giving him one of his heatless glares too. “You invited me to jogging – was that just a joke or something?”

“No, no!” Tomas doesn’t even know why he’s _waving his hands as if Shion could see_ , but he does so anyway. “I just expected you to say no.”

Shion lets out a _pfft_ then says “I know I like loafing around but I’m not gonna leave our towering alcea to jog all by his lonesome at what time in the morning.” in sing-song. Tomas doesn’t miss the teasing in his voice, _or_ the nickname.

“Make up your mind bean, am I a giant or a flower?”

(Shion must be grinning right now.)

“Who said you can’t be both?”

(Tomas has _no_ idea why the image of Shion smiling keeps popping up inside his head. Maybe he should just…shut off his brain for a moment. How does one shut off their brain for a few seconds? Because he _cannot_ be like this when he’s going to be living with the guy for a pretty long while.)

“…Tomas? Adriah? Adriah Tomas? Tom-as? Helloooo??? What time should I wake up tomorrow?”

“Wha-oh, what time do you normally wake up?” Tomas thanks every god up in heaven that his voice didn’t crack. “I usually go for a jog at seven but if that’s too early for you—”

“Seven’s fine!” Shion hops down from the upper bunk _down_ to the floor and it almost makes Tomas jump up and hit his head on the bedframe. “Jesus, Shion give me a warning before you go off jumping from up there please?”

Shion sheepishly beams at him before extending a hand to get Tomas’ empty plate. “I’ll try to remember next time.”

Tomas shakes his head and heaves out a sigh as Shion walks out of the door.

Maybe chosing the person he’s most familiar with in the team was the wrong choice after all. Maybe he should’ve gone for Hinata or Kiyoomi – they probably wouldn’t make him feel _this_ flustered. With another sigh, the middle blocker buries his face in his hands and tries to push back whatever thoughts he’s been having about his now-roommate.

(He _can’t_ be growing feelings for him now – not when it’s been three years since they’ve known each other.)

(And especially now that he has to live and breathe in the same space as Shion is.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! It came out longer than I thought it would, but honestly I just _love_ this rarepair so much they're so cute together and I want to dive deeper into their backstories and how they could possibly know each other.
> 
> Be sure to drop a comment to let me know your thoughts! And feel free to check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wyannyin) to talk about haikyuu and other stuff ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crack. just. crack. because i was feeling sad today.

Kiyoomi would dig his own grave right now if only he 1) was in the first floor and 2) had a shovel to use. But in his current situation, doing so was impossible. What’s worse is that he couldn’t just turn away – because Atsumu’s eyes were on him, and if he broke eye contact he would feel like he just lost some unspoken contest. So Kiyoomi stood frozen in place, halfway past the bathroom door, trying to look at nothing but Atsumu’s eyes and his eyes only.

“…Omi-kun are you just gonna stand there or do you…want to give me a few minutes to get decent?”

Atsumu’s voice _rings_ in his ears like white noise.

“Omi-kun I know I have a nice body – so do you – but I’m kind of _taking a bath right now_ so do you want to get out or are you going to volunteer to bathe me or something?” After those words, the spell breaks. It shatters and crumbles and Kiyoomi’s face flushes bright red as blood rushes up his face from the embarrassment. He sharply turns away, walks back inside their room, and slams the bathroom door shut behind him.

“Lock the door next time, Miya!” he barks, voice wavering _slightly_ at the end. He can hear the blond’s laughter echoing in the bath, causing his face to heat up even more.

(Whatever good thoughts he had on the first day about Atsumu being a surprisingly good roommate? Please, erase them now. He takes it all back.)

Not wanting to waste another second in the suddenly-too-suffocating room, Kiyoomi heads outside and ~~dashes~~ walks down the stairs ~~as though he was being chased by rabid dogs~~ , evening out his breathing with slow inhales and exhales. He can still hear his heart pounding in his ears once he gets to the living room. Their captain gives him a worried look.

“You’re all red, Sakusa.” It doesn’t help, but Kiyoomi covers the lower half of his face. “I’ll fetch you some water?”

“I’m fine, Meian-san,” Kiyoomi says, voice muffled by his hand. “Just-something happened.”

Meian narrows his eyes at the wing spiker. He echoes: “ _Something_? Does it involve Atsumu? Did he do something? Is he being a bad roommate to you?” And Kiyoomi’s never felt _so incredulous for talking about something he never should’ve brought up in the first place_.

“He’s not,” he almost stutters. “He’s surprisingly a good roommate.”

“…then why do you look like he pissed you off?”

(Does he really go _red_ when Atsumu pisses him off? Does that mean he’s actually _red_ in court? He goes _red_?)

Kiyoomi wonders if he can use his hands to dig himself a hole since there’s no shovel nearby.

“Ah…” he purses his lips, wondering if he should even continue what he’s about to say. But it’s Meian – he can trust him. He’s their captain, and he’s the most reliable adult around other than Barnes. He has a kid. A wife. He can probably treat Meian like some sort of parental figure, right?

(He can talk about _it_ right?)

“Just, somethinghappenedinthebathroom.”

Meian raises his brows. He waits for him to add more to the story, but when Kiyoomi doesn’t, the man just lets out a warm laugh and pats him on the back. “Did he forget to lock the door?”

“…”

Meian grins, the entire expression his face screaming _ah, I know what happened_ and Kiyoomi’s urge to bury himself six feet underground just increases more and more with each passing second. “You ought to get used to it, Sakusa.” He’s not sure he can do that. “Or at least lay some ground rules for him to follow, yeah? Like locking the bathroom or putting a sign on the door when he’s inside so you don’t have to see each other in your birthday suits. Unless you actually liked it?”

“Meian-san—”

“Anyway, we’ll be diving back to projects starting tomorrow, so go tell your roommate not to stay up too late so he doesn’t collapse on us during a shoot.” The older man gives him a final pat on the shoulder. “If he does anything toward, just tell me so I can switch your room with someone else’s okay?”

Kiyoomi could only weakly bob his head up and down; everything was going _way_ too quickly for him, and his brain is still lagging from what just happened not too long ago.

(Gods, it’s just their second day of living together and Kiyoomi’s not even sure he could handle any more of…whatever _that_ was and anything else that could happen when living in the same room as one Miya Atsumu.)

He doesn’t even notice when Meian leaves the room. Kiyoomi just stands there, dumbfounded and at a loss for words; brain barely functioning, and face still a little red. If he forgets to tell Atsumu about their captain’s reminders, he isn’t really to blame. And if he avoids making eye contact with the blond for the remainder of the day, that isn’t on him either.

(Athletes and their broad backs and statuesque muscles. If Kiyoomi could CTRL + Z everything that just happened, he would.)

(Gods, he would.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's probably a messy chapter :c but i still hope you enjoyed this! it'll have a solid plot soon - i promise ♡ as always, if you have time to spare do tell me what you thought of this chapter! and drop by my [twitter](https://twitter.com/wyannyin) for incoherent yelling


End file.
